An EarthBound Story of XXX
by zavegonzo
Summary: The story of Earthbound with some intercourse sprinkled here and there. (EarthBound does not belong to me. By the way, please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1: And So it Begins

Author's note: I came up with this in the night at 9 PM... BTW, this is going to be a bit weird, but it still follows the story of earthbound. :D :) =) Emoticons! O/\O (that's a high five emoticon) ^_^ EDIT: Just so you know, there's a blowjob in this chapter. It's at the end, but it's definitely worth reading through the entire chapter to get to it! :D O/\O EDIT AGAIN: I extended the blowjob scene. :)

* * *

A young boy was sleeping in a bed... His name? Ness. Ness's sleep went undisturbed until...  
"BOOM!"  
The sound of a meteor crashing woke him up.  
"Aah! What the fuck was that?!" Ness shouted out as he was shocked awake.  
He went into the room of his sister, Tracy, who was also wide awake.  
"Here, big bro, take my bat!" She said.  
Ness took the cracked wooden bat, and walked out of Tracy's room, and in the living room, he talked to his mom.  
"...So you want to investigate that noise? Well, you'd sneak out of your room no matter what, so... Just change out of your jammies before you go!" She said.  
After a while, Ness had put all his clothes on.  
"Bye mom!" He said as he went out the front door.  
The sound of crickets echoed in the distance, providing a little bit of sound as they chirped away.  
As Ness walked, he saw a few cops, but they didn't care he was out.  
He eventually met Pokey Minch, who talked on for a while...  
"...I'm fine here, but you're bugging the cops."  
Unfortunately, Pokey was fat enough to keep Ness from passing, so Ness just went back home...  
Later that night, Ness was awoken by an annoying knocking on the door, the person knocking? Pokey. He talked about his lost brother, Picky, who was likely at the meteor landing site.  
After getting dressed, Ness convinced his dog King to go with him using telepathy.  
Suddenly, the phone ringed.  
Ness answered the phone, and it was his father on the line, who talked on for a while.  
"...Well, the father of a hero at least!"  
The call ended.  
Ness, Pokey, and King finally went outside, and then...  
He was attacked by a Coil Snake!  
Ness used his bat to hit the Coil Snake, and then it bit Ness.  
After a small time of fighting, the Coil Snake had lost consciousness.  
Ness, Pokey, and King continued walking, when...  
A Spiteful Crow attacked!  
Ness used his bat, and King jumped and tried to bite the Spiteful Crow but missed!  
The crow pecked Ness in his eyes, causing him to cry a bit.  
"Ergh... THAT'S IT!" Ness yelled out, and then swinged his bat really hard, causing the crow to die!  
"SMAAAAAAASH!" He yelled as it fell to the ground.  
"Woah, Ness! That was amazing!" Pokey said to Ness.  
After fighting a few snakes, crows, and Runaway Dogs, Ness, Pokey, and King had gotten to the meteor crash site.  
"Arooof!" King howled out.  
"I never thought this would be so scary! I'm getting out of here!" Ness heard King say because of Ness's telepathic powers.  
Ness and Pokey found Picky behind a tree near the meteor.  
"Wha-! Oh, you woke me up! You see, Pokey got scared and ran away! We should go home now. Sometimes I can't tell who the real older brother is..." Picky said.  
"Hey Ness, don't you hear the sound of a bee buzzing?" Pokey asked Ness. Before Ness could answer...  
"A bee... I am not." A mysterious creature resembling a bee said, appearing from a beam of light emitted by the meteor.  
"I'm Buzz Buzz, from 10 years in the future. And in the future, the universal cosmic destroyer kown as Giygas has sent all into total chaos..." It said.  
"However, you need to listen! Where I'm from, there is a very well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times." It continued.  
"It says "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock, and will reveal the path of light.""  
"You see, it is my opinion that YOU are that boy, Ness. This, I believe. Giygas's evil plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth. If you start to confront the enemy immediately, you may have time to stop the evil intentions of Giygas."  
"Woah..." Ness, Pokey, and Picky all said in unison.  
"Three things are of the utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship. The legends from the ancient times tell of three boys, and no, not those two next to you, and a girl, who defeat Giygas. I will tell you more later. We should go! Yes, we should go. I'm coming with you. Also, don't be anxious about the future. You have much work to do, Ness." Buzz Buzz finished  
Ness, Pokey, Picky and Buzz Buzz walked for a while on a now surprisingly enemy-free hill, and while on the short dirt path to Ness's house...  
"FLAAASH!" A beam of light appeared out of nowhere!  
A robotic-looking being began to talk from inside the light...  
"It's been a long fucking time, Buzz Buzz. It's me, Starman Junior. Your dumbass plans of foiling Master Giygas has been somewhat successful. But now, Buzz Buzz, you must surrender. You're not a fucking hero anymore, just a useless fucking insect. I could just stomp on you, killing you in a single motherfucking blow!" It said violently.  
To protect the four of them, Buzz Buzz used PSI Shield, creating a thin but hard psychic shield around them.  
Trying to help, Picky took a rock and threw it right at Starman Jr's head!  
After being hit, Starman Jr had an enormous headache.  
"AAH! OH MY GOD! OW..." It yelled out.  
It was bleeding.  
"That was easy..." Ness, Pokey, Picky, and Buzz Buzz all said in unison.  
Suddenly, the psychic shield disappeared!  
The group of 4 walked past the bleeding Starman Jr when suddenly (There's a lot of ... in this fanfiction! :/)...  
"BAM!" The rock that hit Starman Jr was thrown by it and hit Ness, causing him to also bleed!  
"Aah!" Ness said as he fell down to the ground.  
Ness remembered that he knew PSI Lifeup, so he used it.  
The group of 4 went to Pokey's house.  
"Pokey! Picky! Why did you go out?! You could have died! Oh, you're REALLY going to get it now!" Said Pokey and Picky's dad.  
He chased Pokey and Picky into their room.  
Ness tried to make conversation with Pokey and Picky's mom.  
"Um... Hi, Mrs Minch-" Ness was cut off by Mrs Minch, "Fuck! It's a pesky toilet fly! I'll smash its guts out!" she said, and then...  
"SLAP! SLAP!" With her hand, Mrs Minch slapped Buzz Buzz multiple times.  
Slowly, Buzz Buzz fell to the ground.  
Ness ran over, surprised at how sudden it happened.  
"Ugh... It... It turns out I'm much weaker than... Than I thought... You... Ness... Must set out on your... Adventure... Please, listen to my dying words... To stop Giygas... You... Your own power must unite with... With the Earth's... There are 8 locations that... That you need to visit... ...Each of these locations are called "Your Sanctuary"... ...One is in Onett, it's... ...Giant Step... Go there first... Oh... It's already dawn outside... But it doesn't matter to me, I'm on my deathbed here... Still, knowing that you will save the world from Giygas puts me at ease... But before I die, accept this "Sound Stone"... And then take it to the 8 "Your Sanctuary" locations..." Buzz Buzz said, slowly dying...  
"Goodbye, Buzz Buzz..." Ness said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"AGH!" Buzz Buzz shouted out. He had died.  
Ness took the Sound Stone.  
"I... I guess I should go to Giant Step." Ness said.  
Ness exited the Minch house.  
He went down a path to the rest of Onett.  
"Hmm... Okay, where's the library; I need a town map..." Ness said in slight confusion.  
Ness didn't have to search very long to find the library.  
"Hello, I'd like to borrow a map!" Ness said to the librarian behind the counter.  
"Okay, kid! Here you go!" The librarian gave Ness a map.  
"Thank you very much!" Ness said in happiness.  
After exiting the library, Ness noticed a group of Runaway Dogs raping Starman Jr, who had a barely noticeable scar on its forehead.  
"OH MY GOD! WHY IS NOBODY HELPING ME?! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Starman Jr yelled out while being raped by the Runaway Dogs.  
Ness threw his bat at the dogs, killing a few in a bloody pile, and scaring away the rest.  
"Oh my god, thank you so much! Wait, didn't you try to kill me with Buzz Buzz earlier? By the way, if you're wondering, I'm male." Starman Jr said to Ness in thanks.  
"You're welcome, yes, and it was already obvious that you're male." Ness said flatly.  
"Anyways, let's go!" Ness said right before running off.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Starman junior shouted out to Ness.  
After a bit of walking around they ran into a Pogo Punk.  
"It's a member of the Sharks! They're a criminal gang!" Ness said in surprisement.  
Using his bat, Ness hit the Pogo punk.  
"Hey!" The Pogo Punk said in annoyance.  
The Pogo Punk charged foward, hitting Ness.  
Ness noticed that he had a large bruise on his stomach from the intense pain.  
"Hrrrng..." Ness said in anger.  
"SMAAAAAAAASH!" Ness yelled as he strongly threw his bat at the Pogo Punk's head!  
The Pogo Punk's skull broke, causing tiny bits of bone to stab its brain.  
Ness walked over to the corpse, and picked up the bat, which was now covered in blood, when suddenly...  
"Woah!" Ness was able to use PSI Rockin!  
"Why did you say "Woah"?" Starman Jr asked Ness.  
"Now I can use PSI Rockin and keep it completely stable!" Ness said, completely overjoyed.  
"Hey! He killed one of our members! Let's kill him!" A Skate Punk shouted out.  
Ness was scared by the 10 Pogo Punks and 5 Skate Punks around him, when he heard something...  
"PSI FIRE!"  
Starman Jr used PSI Fire Beta on many of the Skate Punks!  
"PSI ROCKIN!" Ness used PSI Rockin on all of the enemies, killing many of them.  
"PSI FREEZE!" Starman Jr used PSI Freeze, killing the last Pogo Punk.  
A Skate Punk that was barely alive rammed its skateboard into Ness.  
"I think we should just go." Starman Jr said to Ness.  
"Okay, but I think some of these bodies have hamburgers on them. I'm gonna check and see." Ness said right before going to pick up some burgers from the corpses.  
After a bit of searching, Ness got 4 hamburgers.  
"Okay, let's go to the arcade." Ness said to Starman Jr.  
The 2 went into the arcade.  
"Hello! Would you 2 like to become members of the Sharks?" A Sharks member asked Ness and Starman Jr.  
"NO." The 2 said in unison.  
"Well then DIIIIIE!" The member shouted to them.  
"HIYAAH!" Ness swung his bat at the Sharks member, breaking its nose.  
"Ah! Ow..." The member said in pain.  
Ness and Starman Jr went to the back of the arcade, where Frank was.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Frank asked Ness and Starman Jr.  
"We are Ness and Starman Jr, and we are going to STOP THE SHARKS!" Ness shouted out.  
"PSI FREEZE!" Starman Jr used PSI Freeze on Frank.  
"SMAAAAAAASH!" Ness yelled out, throwing his bat at Frank, hitting him hard.  
"RRRGH! Jerk! GO, FRANKYSTEIN MARK II!" Frank shouted out.  
The Frankystein Mark II tore into Ness, causing his side to bleed heavily.  
Blood dripped from Ness's somewhat large wound that went from his stomach to his left hip.  
"Noo! PSI Fire!" Starman Jr used PSI Fire on the Frankystein Mark II.  
"SMAAAAASH!" Ness yelled out as he threw his bat at the Frankystein Mark II, destroying it.  
"...This is my first defeat... "Fail-proof" Frank is now just "failure" Frank... I know you've been askin' 'round, so I'll tell you about Giant Step. It's apparently a spot of power. Some kind of... Energy is stored there, and it lets people do amazing feats. However, a monster has sucked up that energy. It's difficult to get to Giant Step. That's all I know..."  
"I just realized, I should go withdraw about $60 from an ATM!" Ness said, right before climbing the wooden fence and running off to the drugstore to withdraw money and get a new bat.

* * *

Later that day, Ness and Starman Jr withdrew some money from an ATM and went into a hotel. Luckily, the man behind the counter wasn't wearing his contact lenses at the time, so he didn't realize Starman Jr was there.  
Inside the hotel room, late at night, Starman Jr was sleeping in one of the beds while Ness was awake, just sitting on the bed.  
Ness noticed a hard to see mouth on Starman Jr, that was usually hard to see because Starman Jr could talk clearly and breath quite well with a nearly closed mouth.  
But during sleep, Starman Jr's mouth was wide open.  
Suddenly, something caught the attention of Ness...  
Starman Jr was masturbating in his sleep.  
_"...Oh my god, he's sleepturbating..."_ Ness thought.  
Starman Jr began sleepwalking while sleepturbating.  
_"Oh, wait, now he's sleepwalking and sleepturbating at the same time... COULD A DOG JUST COME IN HERE AND KILL ME ALREADY?! THIS IS DISGUSTING!"_  
_"Heyyy, wait... I could make him do all sorts of stuff! Like make him blow me! :D"_ (Yes, Ness is going to put emoticons in his thoughts. Yes, really. And YES, I know Ness is only 13. But still, a lot of EarthBound is OBVIOUSLY based off pop culture from the 90s! Of course Ness would have a secret porn stash!)  
Starman Jr, for some reason, was dreaming about turning into a lady and blowing people's dicks (Yeah, random, I know... :( ).  
Meanwhile, Starman Jr was sleep-taking off Ness's clothes.  
_"Oh YEAH!"  
_And then began to start giving Ness a blowjob.  
First, it began with a bit of licking the tip of Ness's already hard penis.  
And then, Starman Jr began sucking a bit on it.  
"Ah... Oh... Yesss..." Ness moaned in pleasure.  
After that, Ness's penis was fully in Starman Jr's mouth.  
"Ah, yes! Oh..."  
Starman Jr licked Ness's penis while it was in his mouth, sending a wave of pleasure through Ness.  
"A-Ah! Yes..."

Starman Jr then took Ness's penis out of his mouth and stroked the shaft.

"Ah!"

Starman Jr began to lick the tip of Ness's penis, stroking the shaft with both hands.

"Yes! Oh! Fuck... Ah..."

Starman Jr then put Ness's penis back in his mouth, licking and sucking.

After what seemed like hours of pleasure, Ness finally had an orgasm and came.

"Ah! Yes!"

Most of the semen was in Starman Jr's mouth but a bit was on his face.  
Starman Jr swallowed the semen when suddenly...  
He woke up.  
"...Ness?"  
"Yes?"  
"What the FUCK happened?!"  
"Well, first you started masturbating in your sleep, then you started sleepwalking while masturbating, then you stripped me naked, then you gave me a blowjob, and then I came."  
"...Holy shit..."  
Starman Jr fainted and fell on the floor.  
Ness put on his clothes and slowly went to sleep on the bed, dreaming about that blowjob.

* * *

Author's note: So, that was the first chapter of An EarthBound Story of XXX! I am prepared for any bad reviews... Also, I was inspired to make this fanfiction from reading EarthBound: My Version COMPLETE REDUX, a terrible as hell fanfiction. xD BTW, _PLEASE REVIEW! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Ness goes to Giant Step

Author's Note: If I ever own a cafe I'll call it "Cafe Le Fuck"... Yeah... :/ This is the other part of Onett, Ness goes to Giant Step, gets beaten down by the cops... Yeah. :/ EDIT: I changed the chapter name from 'Ness leaves for Twoson' to 'Ness goes to Giant Step'. EDIT AGAIN: I have pretty much completed chapter 3... But I have no idea what to put in the end of the chapter (which I call the SEXY SCENE, because its always a part with sex)! I got Ness meeting an Exit Mouse, having a dream where Paula communicates with him telepathically, going to Happy Happy Village, all that stuff! But I just can't find an idea for the END of the FUCKING CHAPTER! Damn... Please give me ideas! :)

* * *

Ness had woken up in the hotel, refreshed and ready for Giant Step!  
Suddenly, he remembered something...  
_"Oh yeah... Sleepturbating... Blowjob... Yeah... ._. Oh yeah! I also talked with Starman Jr in our dreams using telepathy! :3"  
_Ness looked down at the hard, wooden floor.  
"Eeeeeeyup." He said flatly, looking down at Starman Jr, who had fainted the night before and was laying face-down.  
Ness crouched down and shook the left shoulder of Starman Jr, waking him up.  
"Ah! What? Oh, Ness!" He said, waking up quickly.  
"Good morning!" Ness said with a cheerful tone to his voice.

Ness left the hotel room for a bit, and saw a newspaper.  
_"Hmm... 'The criminal gang called the Sharks experience mass genocide, Police hoping to reward the person who killed them all'... Wow, I knew the Onett police force was corrupt, but this... This is just... Wow."_  
Ness went back into the hotel room, newspaper in hand.  
"Oh hey! What's on that paper?" Starman Jr asked Ness.  
"It's a newspaper with the headline 'The criminal gang called the Sharks experience mass genocide, Police hoping to reward the person who killed them all'." Ness replied.  
"...Huh, weird..." Starman Jr said.  
"Oh, by the way, the Onett Police Force is so corrupt, they'll try to kill or cover up anything that will likely lower the popularity of Onett with tourists and the like, such as invaders from the future, criminal gangs, and a lot more things. So if we don't stay close as a team, you could be killed by a REALLY large number of cops, who will take drastic measures to end your life in a bloody mess." Ness said with a tone of voice that could be described as blank and lifeless.  
"...Holy shit." Starman Jr said, shocked at Ness's statement.  
"Well, you should exit out of a window, I'll just leave through the front door." Ness said, right before going to a window and opening it.  
Starman Jr simply nodded and then exited through the window.

Ness walked out the hotel room door, and then through the door of the hotel.  
_"Yo, Frank, d'ya know anythin' more 'bout Giant Step?"_ Ness talked to Frank using telepathy.  
_"Eh? What the?"  
"It's me, Ness. I can use telepathy."  
"Um, K, Ness... Giant Step's behind the Traveling Entertainer's shack._ _The mayor's got a key to it."  
_Ness, now equipped with this information, noticed Starman Jr coming from behind the hotel.  
The 2 started walking, and then, Ness began talking.  
"Hey, I found out that the place I'm going to is behind a locked shack, and the key is with the mayor..."  
"I wonder how we'll get it from him..." He said.

"Well, follow me!" Ness began running to the back of the city hall.  
"Wha- Hey! Wait for me!" Starman Jr said somewhat loudly to Ness, who was running pretty fast.  
After running a bit, Ness and Starman Jr were behind the city hall.  
Ness looked through a window and saw the mayor of Onett, Mr Pirkle.  
"What?! Really?! Well, I'll be right there!" Pirkle put down the phone and ran from out of his office.  
Ness picked up a rock and threw it at the window, causing it to break.  
Ness slowly and carefully took out some glass shards so he wouldn't get stabbed.  
And then, he went into Mayor Pirkle's room through the window, took the key for the Traveling Entertainer's shack, and then went back out.  
"I got the keys for the shack!"  
"Okay... By the way, were you serious about the Onett Police Force killing me if they find out about me?" Starman Jr asked Ness.  
"Yes. 100 percent serious." Ness said blankly.  
"Anyways, let's go the the shack!" Ness said, right before running off to the Traveling Entertainer's shack.  
"Hey! Wait!" Starman Jr also began running to the Traveling Entertainer's shack.  
The 2 were at the shack (If you look at the word "shack" for long enough, it becomes weird looking...), and then Ness unlocked the shack.  
"OH MY GOSH! YAY!" Ness and Starman Jr heard 2 people say, when suddenly...  
"Ah!" Ness and Starman Jr were knocked down by the 2 traveling entertainers, who were going into the shack.  
Ness and Starman Jr then noticed a sign on a fence near the shack saying 'DON'T ENTER'.  
The 2 entered the shack, and were shocked to find that the back wall of the shack was torn open.  
"What the fuck?!" They said in unison.  
One of the entertainers randomly gave Ness a travel charm. "Here, take this." He said.  
"Well, we should go to the place behind the shack." Said Ness.  
"Uh, sure..." Starman Jr replied.  
The 2 went into the cave behind the shack...  
And then, Ness and Starman Jr were attacked by 3 Black Antoids!  
The Black Antoids all rammed into Ness, causing him to fall on the ground.  
"Ow!" Ness immediately got up.  
Ness tightly held his tee ball bat that he had gotten from the drugstore, and smashed hard into one of the Black Antoids.  
The other Black Antoids ran away in deep shock from how easily Ness could kill them.  
"...Huh." Said Ness.

Ness and Starman Jr continued for a bit, and then Ness noticed a Magic Butterfly.  
"Ooh! A butterfly!" Ness ran over to the Magic Butterfly.  
Ness began to relax because of the Magic Butterfly...  
"Mmm... Ahh..." Ness muttered as he relaxed, allowing him to clear his mind and once again use his PSI abilities to the fullest.  
Ness suddenly went back to reality, remembering about how he has to go to the 8 "Your Sanctuary" locations.  
_"Hmm... The way to Giant Step is probably on that path..."_ Ness thought to himself as he looked at a long rope going up.  
"Let's go over here!" Ness said to Starman Jr right before climbing on the rope.  
Starman Jr quickly followed, the thought of dying filling his mind.  
Ness noticed a lot of Rowdy Mice, Attack Slugs, and Black Antoids, which made him very scared.  
"Oh crap... Um, PSI Rockin!" Ness used PSI Rockin, killing a lot of the Black Antoids.  
Ness didn't notice the Rowdy Mouse approaching him, and then got bitten!  
"Ow! Why do random animals keep attacking me?!" Ness asked to nobody in particular.  
"Grr... SMAAASH!" Ness smashed the Rowdy Mouse on the ground with his bat.  
"I hate killing animals... Let's just go." Ness said to Starman Jr.  
The 2 ran over to another rope, which they also climbed on.  
They noticed an exit to the cave.  
"Yay! We're done with exploring this cave!" Ness said in joy.  
Ness and Starman Jr exited the cave.  
"Ah... It's bright!" Ness said as he shielded his eyes with his arm.  
Ness lowered his arm as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
"Oh hey, there's another cave entrance... Damn it." Said Ness.  
Ness and Starman Jr went into the cave again.  
"Well, let's go!" Ness said right before running off to get to Giant Step.  
After running through a corridor, Ness noticed 2 ropes going up.  
Ness began climbing the rope and thinking to himself.  
_"Hmm... I wonder why it feels like there's an evil presence up there... ?_?_ _Huh... ._. Oh, there's another rope, let's just climb that... I wonder how powerful my PSI Rockin is?"_ Ness had finally finished climbing the ropes when he saw the...  
Titanic Ant!

"What the fuck?!" Ness shouted.  
"...You finally got here. This is the first "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's MINE now. Take it from me, if you dare..." Ness understood the Titanic Ant thanks to his telepathy.  
Then, the Titanic Ant and the two Black Antoids behind it attacked!  
"Aah! PSI Rockin!" Ness quickly used PSI Rockin, killing the Black Antoids and damaging the Titanic Ant.  
_"Ah! This little brat is stronger than he looks... I best be getting payed extra by Giygas for this!"_  
The Titanic Ant ran over to Ness and bit him in the right shoulder.  
"AAAH! FUCK!" Ness shouted in pain.  
"Heh heh... Your blood tastes nice." The Titanic Ant said creepily.  
_"O_O What's this ant's deal- Holy shit, it hurts so much... Bleeding... Should use Lifeup..."_  
"Ugh... Lifeup!" Ness used Lifeup, healing his bloody wound.  
"What the hell?!" The Titanic Ant shouted in shock.  
"SMAAASH!" Ness shouted as he threw his bat at the Titanic Ant, hitting it in the face.  
"Agh! You bitch! I'll kill you!" The Titanic Ant shouted in anger as its head slowly bled...  
Ness walked over, grabbed his bat, and then repeatedly hit the Titanic Ant on the head and arms.  
"Aah! Fuck! Please just stop! OW! FUCK!" The Titanic Ant begged Ness.  
"I'll be coming back again to continue this." Ness said coldly.

Ness went through the exit of the cave to the first "Your Sanctuary" location, Giant Step.  
Ness felt strangely relaxed at Giant Step, and heard some quiet, relaxing music.  
He took out the Sound Stone, which began to glow, and then...  
"Ruff! Ruff!" He saw a vision of his dog, named King, as a puppy.  
"King..."  
Ness stood up, put the Sound Stone in his backpack, and went back into the cave, where he saw...

Starman Jr, covered in bleeding cuts!  
"Aah! What the FUCK happened?!" Ness loudly asked Starman Jr.  
"A whole lot of ants and slugs! THAT'S what happened!" Starman Jr replied.  
"Oh- Oh my god! I'd better heal you up! LIFEUP!" Ness used Lifeup, healing some of Starman Jr's wounds.  
"Well, we should go back down now..."

"Oh come on! I just climbed up here!"

"YOU CAN CLIMB DOWN!"

Ness and Starman Jr went back down, and noticed that the enemies weren't attacking them.  
"It's almost like they can tell I'm stronger..." Ness said to Starman Jr.

Before they knew it, Ness and Starman Jr were at the exit!  
"Yeah! Finally!" Ness said in joy.  
Ness and Starman Jr exited the cave, and then went out the entertainer's shack, when suddenly...

"Hey, you! Can you read?! That sign says 'DON'T ENTER'! You're gonna be in BIG trouble, you! Come to the Onett Police Station, also, you really have no choice. You HAVE to go to the Police Station sometime this week." A cop outside the shack said loudly to Ness, somehow not noticing Starman Jr.  
"SO LONG!" The cop left.

"...The fuck?" Ness asked.  
"Well, you should get going. Anything you do would just be delaying the inevitable... I learned that a few years ago..." Starman Jr said as he remembered something that happened a few years ago...

_"I think he's having a flashback... I should go."_ Ness thought to himself.  
Ness began walking to the Police Station, and continued thinking to himself...

_"What'll happen at the Police Station? Will I get raped? Hopefully not... :( ... I've got to stay strong! I know I have the reflexes of a cat! Oh, there's the Police Station... Time to go_ inside..." Ness entered the Onett Police Station...

Inside the Police Station, Ness saw 2 policemen talking to each other, when one of them noticed him.  
"Oh, you must be that boy who trespassed at that old, run-down shack. Well, c'mere, boy." The (important-looking) policeman said to Ness.  
Ness (without any other choice) followed the policeman down a long hall, into a room where many different Cops were standing.

"Okay, men! GET 'IM!" The officer shouted to the Cops.

"Oh CRAP! PSI ROCKIN!" Ness used PSI Rockin on the Cops, badly hurting them.  
"Gahh... Fuck... Take... THIS! HIYAAAAH!" A Cop shouted as he strongly hit Ness in the head with a crushing chop.  
"Fuck! Aah!" Ness groaned in pain.  
"Grr... Take THIS! SMAAAASH!" Ness threw his bat at a Cop, killing it (Yes, I'm going to be referring to the Cop enemy as 'it'... Maybe sometimes with 'he'... IDK. :/).  
Just then, a Cop ran behind Ness and began to hit him with a crushing chop, but before the Cop's hand hit Ness...

"CRACK!" Ness somehow felt it happening, and quickly did a flip, smashing the Cop's hand with his shoe.  
"Aah! Fuck! My hand! MY HAND IS BROKEN!" The Cop yelled out, its hand bleeding.  
Ness ran over to the one dead Cop, picked up his bat, and threw it at the Cop with the broken hand, killing it.

Just then, Ness was kicked in the back!  
"Ow! Fuck!" Ness shouted in pain.

Just then, Ness felt a weird feeling of power come over him, and then he blacked out.

* * *

Ness woke up standing up, his clothes stained in blood.

"What the...?" Ness asked.

_"Wait, blood stained clothes? My tee-ball bat is covered in blood? This is all too weird..."_ Ness thought to himself.

He noticed the bloody corpses of dead Cops scattered everywhere, with many large cuts with dried blood on them.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ness yelled out.  
_"Well... I should go. I could break a window with a bone from one of these_ bodies." Ness grabbed a bone that was sticking out of a corpse, threw it at a window, breaking it, and began to exit the Onett Police Station.

Ness had exited the Police Station, and checked his map.

_"Huh... It feels like Twoson has the next 'Your Sanctuary' location, for some weird reason... Woah, maybe THIS is how you use the Sound Stone!" _Ness put took out the Sound Stone from his backpack, put it to his forehead, and gathered his thoughts.

A strange melody began to play...

_"I haven't lived~ As long as~ Adults-"_

The melody stopped.

Ness put the Sound Stone in his backpack, and headed for Twoson...

* * *

After running for while, Ness was stopped from going to Twoson by a bunch of roadblocks.

"God dammit... Onett IS infamous for roadblocks..." Said Ness.

Ness turned left, went through the trees for a bit, and was finally on the path to Twoson...

After walking for a bit, Ness ran into a Ramblin' Evil Mushroom!

"What the...?" Ness asked.

Just then, the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom began to spread spores!

Many of the spores landed on Ness, causing him to become mushroomized.

The Ramblin' Evil Mushroom spread its legs, revealing a hard penis.

Ness unwillingly began to suck the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom's penis, stroking it at the same time.

The Ramblin' Evil Mushroom, unable to moan, shivered in pleasure.

Ness stopped stroking the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom's penis and began to fit the entire penis into his mouth, causing the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom to strongly shiver in pleasure.

Ness was also pleasured, the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom's shivering stimulating him.

"MMMMmmm..." Ness moaned in pleasure.

After licking, sucking, and stroking the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom's penis for what seemed like hours, it finally began to ejaculate inside of Ness's mouth, causing it to pass out in pleasure.

Ness swallowed the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom's semen, and then passed out from a lack of energy...

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long! I just like playing Minecraft a lot! :( By the way, please review! :)


End file.
